


Making a Video of Me and My Daughter

by porcupinefluff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Bathtub Sex, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grooming, Incest, Loving Marriage, Molestation, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pregnant Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinefluff/pseuds/porcupinefluff
Summary: A new dad grows obsessed with creating a compilation video where he films himself being sexual with his young daughter at least once every year of her life as she grows up. He puts his plan in action from the very beginning. Each chapter his daughter is another year older.
Comments: 80
Kudos: 798





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fiction story. It didn't happen in real life, it's just a fantasy.

I was a man in denial, but I mostly got along ok. My early 20's were ok. I did ok in college and got an ok office job. I moved to a pretty good city and had a handful of pretty good friends. I stayed in good shape, smoked some good weed, played a lot of bad video games.

My love life, that was the denial bit. I didn't have an ounce of sexual confidence. One-on-one with a woman, I was incapable of making a move. Each of the three sexual encounters of my life to that point started with an unambiguous command that I should kiss her. The rest of the relationships usually went about the same. Every time someone asked me if I was seeing anyone I would blush and fumble for an excuse.

They had no way of knowing. I lived in horror of being discovered, so I kept my secret well. I didn't have trouble getting an erection, like I told a girl in college when we somehow got to that point. And I wasn't gay, like another girl had suspected. I was a chronic masturbator. Since my teens I'd jerked off at least twice a day, more on weekends. Unfortunately, not only was I antisocial in my methods, the actual content of my porn preferences included some topics that are truly difficult to explain.

I spent plenty of time time looking at straight, 18+ teen porn. But it didn't always have the "spark" for me. To hit that orgasmic high took something extra, something that twisted expectations.

Homemade porn with young-looking girls, there was a slight spark. But the younger girls weren't young enough. And then once I let myself think the thought, I couldn't look away. I didn't want young girls, I wanted little girls.

Ever in denial, I'd often try to start my jerkoff sessions with relatively wholesome boyfriend-girlfriend material. I liked to smoke some pot at the same time. Then as the pot kicked in, I'd crack open the archives of my forbidden materials and wade into them like a subterranean vault.

I'd come to realize I felt the spark more intensely the younger the girls, and my lower limit kept faltering. It feels like a puzzle piece clicking in place when I see that a girl has a totally flat chest, perfectly smooth and naked skin, the delicate features of a child. I would also get aroused when I was around little girls in real life, in public or with family, though I'd never actually done anything sexual with one. I did watch child pornography for obsessive hours, and scrolled through thousands of images, watching prepubescent girls get molested in all sorts of ways.

Perversely, in the really forbidden videos I managed to find, it wasn't the sex acts themselves but the sweetness and naivete surrounding them that put me over the top. It wasn't like the hellacious high pressure I felt to perform when faced with girls my own age. The little girls were shy, awkward, sometimes giggling or just anxious, looking for guidance. The encounters felt so deeply intimate.

On the other hand I still strongly wanted a "real" relationship, a wife that I loved and loved me, that I would want to build a life and a family with. I denied to myself that I was a pedophile. I had a fetish for girl children, maybe, but that wasn't my identity. I wanted the happy normalness of my friends' relationships.

At one point, going through the quarter-life crisis I guess, I did a major purge of my child erotica. I got in better shape too. I had a whole program of self-improvement going for a while. There was a young woman who started joining our Saturday brunch D&D group - it was a hipsterish standing arrangement of board games and mimosas, we'd kept it up for a few years. Jackie made it known through the group that she was unambiguously interested in me. Really a lot of it was the group's doing, but I was amenable to the idea. Before I knew it we were seeing each other a few times a week.

We had a couple things going for us. Our personalities matched well, a pair of misanthropes that complained about the world more than our laziness entitled us to. Neither of us were seriously into D&D except for the Saturday social aspect but we found some crossover interests in games and shows. She was also petite and liked to dress in cute, young outfits, which held my interest. I was good and didn't stray back to the taboo porn.

Jackie was relatively disinterested in sex and had only tried it a couple of times before. I thought we were being careful with birth control. Obviously at some point we weren't. We had some long and difficult conversations about money and time commitments but I don't think either of us seriously considered terminating the pregnancy. We'd be the first in our circle of friends with a kid but we were alright with that.

Things moved so fast after that. We had a quick small wedding. Jackie's belly swelled and she became somewhat voluntarily bedridden. We found a better apartment with some monetary help from our parents; we found we had a big support network and needed it for a while.

I was going through all this both focused and mindless, as one can be during times of major life changes. Then there was a moment where it felt like I woke up and suddenly I was my old self again, propelled forward into this situation. It was at one of the appointments. The gender reveal. She said it was a girl and my blood ran cold. My heart pounded hollowly, the blood loud against my ears.

I couldn't articulate what I was feeling. In the next days outwardly I was happy and fine but now there was this trembling, all-consuming anxiety. I started smoking more cannabis late at night, which I did alone now with Jackie pregnant. Only in that private space did I let myself consider the implications. I was going to be the father of a little girl. I would hold her, be alone with her. Dress her...bathe her. But I would never do anything bad. Obviously. Not to my own family. I could draw the line between family intimacy and intimacy going too far. Couldn't I?

Some of the really difficult-to-acquire stuff I hadn't deleted in my purge, just encrypted further. It had been a long time and just one session with the old materials while I was super high couldn't hurt. Right? Immediately from that night I was back in my old habits nearly every night. Except now I had gotten more thematic. I looked for things specifically labelled as involving fathers and daughters. Even if many were lying or mislabelled, I'm sure many were not. And I couldn't help but believe there was something extra in those, a deeper intimacy, a special understanding between the participants.

I told Jackie I had an idea. Following up on an earlier talk where she'd more or less directly announced she wasn't currently interested in sex, I asked if we could have one last encounter before the baby, and film it, as a kind of porn, something I could jerk off to. What I didn't tell her about was the bizarre long-term project I'd started regularly fantasizing about. I know it's crazy but I grew obsessed. I thought it would be like the ultimate thing if a guy filmed himself doing something sexual with his daughter each year as she grew up. Filming me with Jackie now would be like year minus one.

(Conveniently, also, I was sort of a perv when dating Jackie. I secretly filmed us in the bedroom without telling her, and kept and edited down the videos. It was easy to identify the one night where I came inside her that month so I had conception footage too.)

Jackie was reluctant but also quite emotional and clingy at that point and really wanted to please me. So later that night, I started my phone recording, got her on her knees with her swollen tits and big belly sticking out from her thin frame, and she sweetly sucked the head of my cock, and bobbed up and down the shaft. Then I had her lean back onto the pillows, but as I tried to penetrate her pussy even just with my fingers she winced with tightness. Not an unknown event. I grabbed the bedside-drawer lube and still fucked her. She passively kept her legs spread wide and her head back, sighing each time I pushed, eyes closed. 

I recorded us, making use of the mirror. I rubbed her belly as I thrust inside. To my surprise I felt a reaction against my penis, at the same time there was a visible bulge in Jackie's stomach. My little girl had felt me and responded! It pushed me over the edge, and I couldn't help smiling at the camera, thinking about how this could theoretically be the beginning of a proper-noun Compilation Video.

I ejaculated deep inside Jackie's pussy, and then pulled out, and rubbed my cock over her belly, right where the baby had been kicking. I worried for a minute I might be giving myself away. But Jackie just let me roll her lazily onto her side, and I spooned her to sleep, recording one last view of my holding her stomach. And I drifted off, thinking about my cum in there, seeping closer to my daughter.

I would have these intense fantasies but I would alternate feelings of guilt, too. In post-orgasmic paranoia I'd vow to never molest my own daughter. Not in real life, when it came down to it. I wasn't a pedophile. I just had an unremarkable, everyday addiction to sexualized little girls, like millions of others. A lolita complex, and I relieved it through fantasy. That was all. I would be a good dad, definitely.

And before I knew it I was hovering over a hospital bed, and I held her beautiful, perfect little body for the first time. We named her Kathleen. I called her Kat.


	2. Year Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fiction story. It didn't happen in real life, it's just a fantasy, but I hope if you read it you'll comment or send me a message and tell me what you think. I'll try to post a new chapter weekly.

Having a baby generated a whole new sensation of our family unit, like a new psychic limb. It felt all the more whirlwind and dream-like with our disrupted sleep. The crying and messiness were no fun. But the best moments, cuddling with my wife and daughter, stress-free on a long paternity leave, were more meaningful and happy than I could've imagined.

Jackie'd had a difficult delivery. If she was turned off from sex before, now it was out of the question. We were open about it. She felt bad and gave me the green light to look at porn. I told her I loved her, which was the truth, and it didn't matter whether we had sex or not.

It was hard to find time to sneak away for personal time those first couple months, anyway. We had a steady stream of visitors and our baby was a charmer, always looking delighted to see you, seeming to chat with her babble. We had some regulars stopping over. Though she'd cry the night away for us she would coo in anyone's arms by day.

Paternity leave ended too soon. It felt busy, working and coming home to more family chores. But it wasn't terrible, and we still had time for each other. Jackie seemed bored not going back to work herself. She didn't complain particularly but she acted sickly and also started smoking pot again, when I was available sober.

There came this one night where Jackie had been awake for a long time, and she was sniffling and coughing. We had no one staying with us for the first time in a while, it was only the three of us. Jackie didn't need much encouraging to get some rest in the actual bed upstairs while I watched our daughter. I settled in on the sofa to read on my phone for a while. Kat played on a mat.

I'm not exactly proud of this part of the story. If it weren't in service to the Compilation Video, I might not have done some things that night. But, I was guaranteed alone with Kat for an extended time; in those first months it had just never happened before. I hadn't gone through this moral quandary yet.

I went to the kitchen and watching her over the counter I poured two shots of bourbon in quick succession. I steadied myself against the counter. My internal monologue didn't speak up and complain. No tiny conscience poofed onto my shoulder. I still hesitated and decided...it might take one more shot.

I switched my phone to airplane mode, I didn't want anything accidentally uploading. I turned off the baby monitor. Jackie was in the upstairs bedroom and I could hear her coming from very far. I stumbled back to my baby daughter. Was there anything else I could be forgetting? 

I hit the button on my phone to start recording.

"Come here, sweetie." She brightened at my whispering voice and rolled over to look at me. I got down on the floor with her. She was wearing a light purple onesie. I hovered over her and admired her face up close. I put my nose down to her neck and she smelled so fresh and delicious. I kissed her little cheeks, and nose. I looked suspiciously around me, one last chance to see if anyone was watching, if the blinds were really closed. Then I went back to kissing her. I started to cross the line. I kissed her right on the lips, and lingered there. Then more little licks and kisses, tasting her all over her face.

And I wanted to touch more. I unsnapped the top of her onesie, and rubbed my face and lips across her tiny chest. I made my way slowly down, tasting her fresh skin. I licked her supersoft tummy, totally lost in the hedonism.

"You like that a little bit, don't you kitty Kat," I cooed at her. She was more pleased than I could've hoped. I was having such a rush, it was good I was sitting down already. I took my shirt off and laid back, and pulled her pajama top down. "Daddy needs to feel your body for a minute, baby girl," I told her soothingly. I picked her up and held her against me, thrilling at the skin-to-skin contact. I slipped my hand into my sweatpants and pulled out my engorged cock. I put my other hand down the back of her diaper. 

"Daddy's gonna make us feel good together." My middle finger explored and found her little asshole, and when I rubbed it, it puckered for me. I moved my fingers further down and found her tiny pussy lips. My fingers gently massaged her inside her diaper, a miniature version of the way my wife liked her pussy rubbed. I spent some time just holding her like that and masturbating us together. Then I had an idea.

I didn't even need to go far. We'd hidden the box in a drawer right there in the den. As part of her bachelorette party, Jackie had got a few dumb gag gifts, including some suggestive ones meant to embarrass her. One of them was a pink studded pet collar. Amazingly I found it right away. And something I hadn't noticed before, utterly perfect. Spelled out in rhinestones along the side, "Kitten".

Kat was still bubbly and giggly as I hovered over her again. This time I took off her PJ's all the way, leaving her in just her diaper. Then, she let me slip the collar on her without complaint. I had to move it to the tightest adjustment, but it fit perfectly. Beautifully. I picked up my phone, which was still filming, and just stared at my precious, vulnerable, perfect little girl. I stirred up my courage, it was time to get the year zero shot.

I didn't think Kat would give much of a blowjob. But I still needed to get some footage - the Compilation Video needed to be complete. I kneeled over her, and presented her, for the first time, with her father's erection.

"This is daddy's penis, sweetie. Go ahead and let it give you a nice wet kiss on the mouth." I gently smushed the leaking head against her lips, and a string of precum held to her mouth as she turned away. "You can suck on it if you want to. You can suck on daddy's penis." I managed to get just the tip inside her soft, velvety mouth, but even the slightest force started making her fussy. 

"Shh, shh, don't worry." I was still whispering, but there were no signs of Jackie stirring. I was in the zone, I'd crossed the line and I was going further. "Daddy has a different idea for how we're going to finish tonight." I unfastened and opened her diaper, so, except for the collar, she was laying naked over it. I'd seen her pussy many times obviously but now I had the chance to actually get up close and really...see it. It was so tiny, and pristine. I thought I could identify her baby clitoris. Unable to hold back, I dove tongue-first inside of her. It was softer and smoother than anything else I could try to describe. I swirled her labia with my tongue and sucked her whole pussy in my mouth. I poked my tongue inside to find the opening but there wasn't much there.

Best of all, Kat was loving every minute, babbling and pleased. So I kept sucking on her pussy, flicking her baby clit with my tongue, just full-fledged eating out my daughter for a few minutes. But I couldn't take it anymore. "Now daddy's going to share something with you. Daddy's penis is going to make love to your sweet little princess parts," I told her, still whispering for Jackie's benefit.

I moved forward to line up my cock with my baby's pussy. I touched the head against her opening and it was like the last word of a magic spell. I couldn't say whether I was deeply in the moment, or having an out-of-body experience - it felt like both. I smooshed the head against her squishy lips and with a drop of precum I could move the shaft slickly against her slit. It only took a few rubs up and down, the barest friction sending shocks through my soul. I came hard, the thick jets pulsing up against her pussy and pooling on her tummy, falling down her sides.

I hadn't realized how conveniently absorbant a diaper could be for cum. And with the wipes nearby it was soon like it never happened. Before I knew it we were dressed and cuddling on the couch just like twenty minutes earlier.

Only the video remained, which I urgently moved from my phone to a hidden and encrypted place. That, and, I was so out of it, I had re-dressed her and forgot to remove the "kitten" collar...

I felt paranoid and strange after. I hadn't known whether I was the sort of person who would really cross the line, and it turned out I was. It's hard to say whether I changed or it's just who I was all along. All I could do was keep waking up and going about my life. Maybe I was the sort of person who would cross the line, but wouldn't do it again. I wasn't sure yet.


	3. Year One

We decided Jackie would be a stay-at-home mom at least for the first two years. Almost all of my time with my daughter was also spent with my wife, and vice versa. I was glad they bonded so well, but I was almost never alone with either one.

Jackie didn't mind if we kept Kat in the room while we had sex, while she was supposedly too young to comprehend. I pretended to just passively go along, but it really turned me on. I loved having an excuse to be naked and aroused around my little girl. I did my best to make sure she got an unrestricted view of my cock, which hardened all the more, knowing my audience. Kat was growing up, obviously still just a one-year-old but having lost some of that reptilian newborn-ness, and now with cute pigtails in her hair and her face taking on the adorable features of childhood.

It was fun to be sexual with Jackie in front of Kat, but of course I concealed my intentions from Jackie. I didn't tell her about my ongoing obsession with my young daughter. It had only gotten worse since the first time. Now I would secretly touch her in a sexual way at least a few times a week. More often daily.

Even when I only had basic privacy, I would let my hands wander. I loved to rub my daughter's pussy. To my delight, she clearly liked it too. Holding her on my lap, I might casually rub her through her clothes while we read a story, rubbing gentle circles of pressure against her private area. If Jackie was further away, and I had the luxury of time, I might treat myself to slipping my hand down her diaper, and really touching and rubbing her bare pussy. Kat would relax and sometimes laugh, sometimes get a glassy look on her face, in what I hoped was an infant version of bliss. 

Diaper changes had become frequently intimate, too. The messiness didn't really bother or appeal to me; but we both liked the sweet aftercare parts, the last wipes and touches. Sometimes I took a minute at the end to masturbate my baby daughter, rubbing her mound in tiny circles. Though, I soon realized I had to be careful. Sometimes after a change she would spread her legs open, and seemed to prompt me with her pussy. Of course you could explain that away as nonsense baby behavior, but still.

With Jackie almost always home, more than a few minutes of privacy was unusual. I was never explicit with myself about what I planned to do once I had another good chance alone with her. But I grew increasingly vigilant for chances. Jackie remained a bit depressed and unmotivated post-partum, and among other things she'd neglected her wardrobe. One afternoon she finally decided to do some shopping, but she didn't want me or the baby there while she was trying stuff on. I was highly supportive of her getting out there for herself. I even encouraged her to get her nails done and do other shopping. I was full of nervous energy and paced as she got ready. I busied myself with deleting stuff off my phone. I needed to clear up space for a new video. I had to catch myself from hurrying her out the door too enthusiastically. Then she was gone. My heart thumped hard.

I picked up my sweet girl and carried her to the master bedroom, furthest from the garage entrance, to maximize reaction time if Jackie came home early.

"Well, it looks like your mommy's gone for a while," I told little Kat, as I sat her on a throw blanket that was ready for the laundry. I held my phone camera in one hand, and did my best to remove her romper with the other. "I think it's time for daddy and Kitty Kat to have some playtime. What do you think, sweetie?" She said "ya-ya", which I think was her "yes", plus some other happy filler words. I had to put the phone down in a good recording spot because there was no removing those snaps with one hand.

I pulled off her dress and she laid on her back, naked except for her diaper, quietly observing me. I got a couple of her favorite small stuffies that were in her playpen nearby, just in case she needed distraction.

"Here's Puppy and Bear if you want to play for a minute. Daddy's going to get naked now too," I told her in a chipper voice, pulling off my shirt and pants. I kneeled in front of her and sat back on my haunches, so that my cock was bobbing overhead. She watched with fascination. It was like a mobile for her crib. When she reached up, and brushed it with her fingers, I praised her. "What a good girl. You know exactly what to do with daddy's cock, don't you?"

Calling her a good girl...of course, that made me remember the pet collar. We had moved all the sex-related items to a box under the bed. I found the pink collar, which I'd made sure was saved during our last cleanout. I put it on her, and Kat fussed at the piece of plastic around her neck. The sight was worth it. "Isn't it a cute necklace for my sweet little baby kitty Kat?" I cooed at her. "I think it looks pretty cute," I said in the puppy stuffie's voice, helping her forget the collar.

Feeling drunk with it all, I thought I could draw our encounter out a little more. For the sake of the long-term compilation video. Since I'd come this far I should justify the risk, after all. So I grabbed a Sharpie out of the bedside table. I uncapped it and without thinking too hard about it, wrote in bold block letters on the front crotch of her diaper: Cockslut. Then I reconsidered that maybe calling my cute little daughter a slut was pretty harsh. To soften it, I added a word above: Daddy's Cockslut.

I got some footage of her rolling around contentedly playing with the puppy stuffie for a while, with collar and inappropriate words. I couldn't hold back much longer. "I know you want to suck on your daddy's penis now, don't you kitty Kat? Want to give it a lick?" 

"Ya-ya", she smiled, both of us pleased. My cock looked comically oversized approaching her mouth. There was no way even the head would've fit in her mouth. I rubbed the tip against her lips. I felt her smooth baby tongue stick out and probe the sensitive underside.

I was nearly ready to burst already, but I knew I had to cum on her pussy. Soon, as she got older, it was going to be a lot more difficult to obtain this level of freedom and opportunity again.

I decided that we should finish today's play up on the bed, where I could more easily line up my cock with her. I kept her diaper on, and I slipped my cock through her leghole, under where I'd written Cockslut, and thrust my cock through until the head stuck out above the word Daddy's. I enjoyed that view for a moment, then I unfastened and pulled off her diaper, leaving her in just the pink collar and tiny pigtails.

Kat lay back on the bed, and much like her mother, whom I'd fucked in this same spot not long earlier, Kat's legs naturally spread open at the knees. "That's the right way, my sweet girl," I told her. "It's time for daddy to rub his penis against your little pussy again, ok?" I pointed my hard cock, and smushed and rubbed the head against her clit. Just like when I used my fingers, she soon got a look of peace and concentration. "Just a nice rub. Up and down, and around in circles. Doesn't that feel nice?"

She really did enjoy it, no kidding, and not in a smiling but a serious way. In fact, she started to get clearly responsive. And then not just responsive, but actually syncing to my rhythm - the underside of my cock, wetly and slickly sliding against her puffy pussy. I felt her trembling rhythm increase, and her hips flexed up and down. The whole action lasted less than a minute, then she sighed, and slackened. My little girl had cum - not just that, but cum with her pussy pressed against her father's cock. Wearing a pink pet collar like a submissive lover. I couldn't hold back a moan, and I felt the cum strongly welling up. I pointed where her little opening would be, and when I shot in it pushed right back out, creaming the whole area around her pussy with gobs of thick semen.

We rested a minute then cleaned up. Kat giggled at the wet wipes and all my extra kisses. It was good thinking on my part to play on a blanket ready for laundry. I very, very carefully disposed of the diaper I'd written on. And I definitely remembered to take off the collar this time. A couple hours later, I had lots of praise for all the stuff Jackie had bought. She was worried I would be annoyed at how much she spent, but I was in a bright mood all day.

So yes, I'd turned out, in fact, to be the kind of person who would not only cross the line, but continue to cross it thereafter. But I also was considering that I might not be able get away with things so easily in the future. Kat was growing up. Soon she would be talking and remembering things, and there would be far greater risk. Maybe reward, too, as she grew closer to my favorite ages. Whether I did anything further or not, I felt fairly certain that Jackie suspected nothing. I was used to living with secrets of this kind my whole life. In some respects the situtation was nothing new. But I knew that if I kept going in this direction, the complexities had only begun to unfold.


	4. Year Two

We really thought we were down for sleep on that chilly night. No, another pained scream on the baby monitor. Jackie rolled over with the pillow held to her ears. Kat was punishing Jackie for going back to work. Jackie was easing into some part-time hours, and Kat had retaliated by punctuating every night with these staccato bursts of rage.

It was after 2am, we all had to be up at seven. This was the third or fourth tantrum of the night, and at this point Jackie was particularly pitiful, moaning about how cold it was and she was going to be dealing with even worse complainers today at her customer service job. She started crying as bad as Kat. I patted her, a little patronizingly, since I had work too, but I wanted to be compassionate as she adjusted back to an office grind. I told her I would handle it and to get some rest.

I leaned out of bed and switched off the baby monitor. I was groggy, but almost mechanically, I took the extra step of unplugging the device. Was I that worried about waking Jackie up? My cock was awake first. It twitched in anticipation, then my brain slowly caught up to what my cock wanted to do. I grabbed my phone. I made sure Jackie was warmly tucked in, kissed her soothingly on the head, grabbed a robe and pulled it tight around me. I shut the door quietly behind me and crept down the moonlit hall to my daughter's nursery.

Kat stood sobbing in her crib, looking up at me with big tears pearling in her eyes. No matter how upset she was my heart melted when I saw her. She became cuter every day it felt like. We'd dressed her in purple and yellow pajamas with Fluttershy from My Little Pony. Her hair was frazzled like her mood. I leaned over the rail and she sadly extended her arms to let me lift her up. Kat was still a light and tiny thing and it was easy to hold her whole delicious body against mine. She calmed down fast in my arms. I cupped my hand under her little butt, feeling the padding of the Pull-Up underneath. I wondered if she might've had an accident.

"Here honey. Let Daddy take a look." I hooked a finger into her waistband and looked inside. The wetness indicator characters had disappeared. "Well that's ok sweetie. Let's get you all dried up." 

She didn't say anything, just let me pick her up and move her over to the changing table. Still half asleep I started to automatically pull down her pants for a quick change, like I did in front of her mom all the time. But I suddenly felt that shift back from just a caretaker, to something more than that. It made me turn on the phone camera and leave it on a convenient shelf. My cock twitched and peeked out from the folds of the robe.

"Come on baby. We have to get all your clothes off to get changed." We didn't really, but she went along. I laid down a towel on the cold changing table, then sat her up on it. At my gesture she lifted her arms to let me take her pajama top off. Then she laid back on the towel and lifted her butt to let me take off her bottoms. Giving her all this attention, and a few easy commands to comply with, had made her sobs slow to sniffles. And then I unfastened the training pants. I got to stare at my daughter's adorable toddler pussy. I wiped her lovingly, cleaned up thoroughly. I tried to have a reason for touching her; I kept touching her anyway.

Then I found a second towel. I had another idea but it was kind of half baked. I held the towel up between us over her stomach so she couldn't see what I was doing. Grabbing my phone, holding the towel as best I could with my other arm, I dove in mouth-first between her legs. I lapped at her sweet baby pussy, the perfectly soft folds caressing my tongue. 

"Da-da, whatchu doin'?" I froze and stopped. "I'm gettin' code. Why's I got no clothes?" My heart sunk as I realized my recklessness. I had to be more discreet. She was getting to an age where she might remember and repeat things. We needed some distraction.

I thought of something. "Hey Kat. Come with me."

I picked up my naked daughter in one arm and went to the guest bedroom. I remembered exactly where it was. Our box of sex toys seemed to move every year, but I kept track. It hadn't changed in contents over the past year and had gone almost unused. I took out the pink Kitten collar, without letting Kat really see the other contents.

There was an oversized teddy bear in the corner of the room that also caught my eye. It might be a useful prop. The bedspread was a warm and fuzzy cloth, and would make a better spot to play than the crib or changing table. I put Kat down in the middle of the queen bed, closed the door, and brought the bear over to her.

"Woow, wherju get thaat?" she said, louder than I'd hoped.

"Well I'm just a bear that's been sitting around, but I bet you wouldn't mind playing with me, real quiet for mommy," I said in a made-up bear voice. There were a couple of smaller bears on the bedspread too and I incorporated them. "I'm the big cousin for these little guys." She was happy and distracted as we danced the animals around, forgetting the whole 2am tantrum thing.

I had Kat laying on her back propped up on the pillows, and now I was kneeling over her. The phone-camerawork continued to be a distraction but I kept filming, believing I'd thank myself someday. "Hey Kat. Do you like to give the bear a little kiss?" She smacked her lips and nodded her head, and she gave him a smack on his sewn lips when I brought him close.

"Alright. That was nice." I was hovering over her naked body, her tiny legs spread. My cock had slipped out of my robe but she couldn't see it as I blocked her vision with the bear on her chest. "I think you like playing with the big bear." I moved my body upwards, closer and closer, and then I found my target. I touched my hard cockhead against my daughter's pussy. I just pretended like nothing extra was happening, like this was incidental contact, a blunt elbow or knee. I pushed and rubbed and let my cock slide its underside against my little girl's magically sweet, pristine vagina. I hid my ecstacy from my face as best I could. "Wow," I said in the bear's voice, "you're such a good girl, I think you might be getting some of your daddy's cum soon." I assumed she wouldn't fully understand that.

Then I remembered to give her that extra touch. "Hey Kat. The big bear's got a necklace for you. It's really pretty, isn't it? It looks like it's for a princess, doesn't it? Here, try it on." I snapped the slutty pink choker around her neck. I felt my bare cock still brushing against her naked legs. I wanted her - wanted to be inside my young daughter, to hold her and penetrate her. I would never be violent, but I felt primal.

I pulled the bear back towards myself, and pushed my erection between its legs. At least to a two-year-old, I hoped, it looked like the bear had grown a cock, and it had nothing to do with Daddy. 

"Now look, there's his big finger. Down in the middle," I told her reassuringly. "Give his big finger a kiss too." She thought that sounded fine. At the moment she was happy with attention, whatever it was. She leaned forward and compliantly kissed my cock. "He's got a really thick finger. It's bigger than my thumb. Do you think you can fit his whole finger in your mouth? Give it a try."

Her big blue-gray eyes went wide at this unexpected direct attention. My free hand went behind her head. I shifted closer, and pulled her towards the bear. She was willing, and curious to explore it with her mouth. "You've got it right, baby. Suck on it and lick it. Put your hands on it too."

She barely did that. She was still just a baby. She only really got the tip inside and kind of mushed it around with her lips and tongue. When I put her hand on my shaft she left it there. I moved her arm to demonstrate how she should jerk me. For just a moment, she took over. Her head bobbed and her bottom lip glided along the underside of my shaft.

That intimate touch, with the image of the pink collar and the teddy-bear blowjob, was all too much. I'd waited too long, it occurred to me too late that I should've got some tissues. Almost totally out of my control at that point, I felt a gurgling pressure rising up from my cock. I wasn't sure whether it would be worse to move and give away the game that I was the bear, or stay and make a mess. During my indecision, the first spurt shot out hard, with force, something of a firehose with the tip aimed directly between my daughter's lips. She closed her mouth in time for the second spurt, which thickly splattered her nose and cheeks. She instinctively spit out a huge gob down her chin.

I started to catch my wits at that point, caught the last drops in my hand, and realized looking at Kat's shocked face that I needed to set the mood quick. I laughed quietly but happily. "The bear must've shared some of his honey with you," I told her, as she drooled out more of the warm semen. "You're really lucky. This bear only gives its honey to the sweetest little girls. It must really think you're special." I tried to withdraw from the bear without her seeing the penis was mine, if she hadn't already figured it out.

She cooed at my story, and now she was sleepy. I found another towel and cleaned us up, along with some wipes, and she adored the attention as I dressed her. While she would've made a tantrum over anything in those days, she was cool and happy after getting an unexpected mouthful of her daddy's cum.

I got back in bed and Jackie was still asleep. It looked like I got away with it again totally free. But a few days later Jackie did mention that Kat kept asking about "the bear with the big finger" who gave her honey. I knew I'd have to be even more careful next time. I was fairly sure at this point that there would definitely be a next time.


	5. Year Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is entirely fiction. The author doesn't condone the behaviors of the characters.

Jackie and I gardened haphazardly in the Spring sunshine while Kat played in the grass. It was a warm weekend, humid and smelling earthy after the thaw. Too early in the season for insects and lawnmowers, it was the right kind of day to breathe in deep and take swigs of beer. Kat's laughter rang out clear and bright as she ran around the yard.

After a while my leg started acting up. We still had a good time outside. I spent some more time with the beer, and I at least kept little Kat out of trouble. We played with her toys. She was high-energy and giggly. When she slowed down I picked her up, swung her around in her stripy, strappy sundress, and nuzzled her cute face against my stubble. I rubbed my hand up and down her back and leaned her head on my chest. I squeezed her tiny butt through her dress. When I put her back down she started rolling on the grass for no particular reason. Her legs kicked apart, her sundress falling up all the way past her tummy. 

Obviously, it was just a cute kid thing. Nothing to pay attention to. But it got my attention. I found myself down on the ground with her, my face close to her blue-spotted panties. I instinctively checked that Jackie had her back to us. I found myself holding Kat's sneakers apart, and encouraging her to spread her legs wider. I was aroused, my recklessness rising up. My eyes locked on her pussy. My three-year-old daughter's pussy...

With heroic clarity I retreated inside with my empty bottle. It would be troubling for my wife to see I got an erection playing with our daughter. Taking another beer from the fridge, I went in the cabinet and secretly took a quick shot of whiskey, too. I was getting really horny and my mind was racing and excited. I cringed at the burn. But right after chasing it with the new beer, in mindless succession I poured and drank a second shot. 

My head swam. I needed to cum horribly. I thought about jerking off in the shower, but suddenly my devious self worked out another plan. Since my old leg injury had been having some issues, we got a whirlpool-type tub. It was time to get some use out of it. 

Back outside, I had Kat running around again. This time I intentionally guided her towards a muddy patch. What kid can resist a puddle? The mud splashed up on her but then she had one really big slip, kind of what I'd been hoping for, and her whole leg and arm got covered.

I helped her up and she looked a mess but I acted to Jackie like it was no big deal. "I don't think I have much yard work left in me," I told her. "I think I'm gonna soak the leg in the big tub upstairs before dinner."

Jackie looked around, beleaguered by the piles that still needed to be hauled, but resolutely wiping her brow under her bandana. "That's a good idea, you should rest your leg. I can watch her out here..." She did a double take and noticed mud-spattered Kat. "Oh gosh. How did you get so dirty? What the heck happened?"

"She found the puddle. I'd spray her down if we had the hose pulled out of the shed yet," I offered.

"You need a bath little girl. Well, looks like you both need a bath. Why don't you take her with you?"

Her idea.

"Ooh, that might be fun," I said, with enthusiasm, but not too much. "What do you think Kat? Do you like taking a bath with the special bubbles?"

"I don't think you're supposed to put the jets on while she's in it..."

"Don't worry," I said, sweeping up Kat in my arms. "We'll make some bubbles and then I'll turn it off."

Jackie playfully gasped as I carried Kat over to her. "A bubble bath! That sounds like a really fun time with daddy."

"Yeah! I like bubbles!" said Kat.

"Ok, well you guys get cleaned up. I'll finish out here." I held up Kat to give Jackie a kiss on the cheek. I stood like an idiot for a minute, paralyzed, but that was overcome by the need to hurry out of sight before Jackie could see through me and realize what I intended. I took us directly upstairs to the bathroom, and sat Kat down on the lowest bath step. I turned on the spigots and got the temperature nice.

I went down to Kat's level. "Alright Kat, time to get ready for the bath, ok? Can you start with taking off your shoes?"

She tried to, sticking out her tongue adorably with concentration. I knew it would occupy her for a couple minutes. I took out my phone and got it set to record. I was having trouble figuring out where to put it, though. I wanted it propped up for a good angle but shampoo bottles and such seemed too flimsy. I was messing around and taking too long. Our private time was so limited.

I had an idea and raced to implement it. We had a selfie stick in our bedroom, almost within reach of the bathroom. I dashed out and grabbed it. My phone fit right in and I easily positioned it where I needed, safe and secure above the water. I turned the screen contrast down to make it less noticeable.

The tub had a quick faucet. The water was filling fast and time was short. I'd planned this out in my mind a few times but just in mindless fantasy, never precise in the details. Didn't I need bubbles? I dug under our vanity and found some. There was a bucket of bath toys back in the corner, I brought them over too.

Kat had just succeeded with her little pink socks. "Stand up sweetie," I told her. "It's time to take your clothes off."

I helped her pull the dirty purple-and-white dress over her head, making it inside-out. Now my sweet girl was in front of me in just her panties. I pulled out her hair tie and let her ponytail swing free. Then, aiming us towards the phone camera, I stood behind her and tugged her panties down slowly, pulling from the bottoms. I couldn't resist rubbing my hands up and down her perfectly soft, naked legs, butt, tummy...I tried to act natural and not worry her, but I did point her princess parts directly at the selfie stick.

"Hey, get ready for this kitty Kat," I told her, as I put some of the bubble bath in the water and turned on the jets. I'd left the water shallow and it didn't take long for a big bubbly payoff. I switched off the system and the heaps of frothy iridescent pink became still.

"Wow, it looks like you almost made too many bubbles!"

She wasn't wrong. This product was super effective. I worried that it was going to obscure the view of my phone. But the bubbles were easily crushed and moved around.

I went to pick her up but she really was muddy, like foul the bathwater muddy. Dreading the precious minute it ate up, I first took her to the shower for a speedy rinse. I looked around with a paranoid racing heart, wondering what else I was forgetting. I looked for Jackie out the bathroom window. She was further out than when I'd left her, still making new piles and not yet cleaning up the old ones. I might have more time than I hoped. And I had an easy way to check on her from my second-floor vantage, or hear her coming through the door right below us.

So I quickly pulled naked little Kat out of the shower and into the tub, clearing a path of bubbles for her. I pulled off my shirt, unbuckled my jeans and got down to my underwear. Although I'd seen Kat naked plenty it had been a while since I had been naked with her. She was stacking up the bubbles and not paying attention to me as I slipped down my boxer briefs and exposed myself. My cock had softened in the panic of preparation, but now that the moment had arrived, with nothing but the cool open air between my daughter and me, I hardened immediately. I slipped into the tub behind her.

I got a few rubber duckies out of the bucket. I played with them innocently with Kat for a minute. She liked learning to hold them under and let them shoot up to the surface. We scooped up the bubbles to make blobby sculptures. I moved them out of the way to give a clear shot to the phone camera. 

"Why's you got the phone in the bath, daddy?"

"Oh, I was just, ah," I stammered but caught myself, "I was going to play some music on it. I couldn't get it to work though. I think the battery might be too low." That gave me a good excuse to adjust it again to get us perfectly in frame. "Hey, why don't we make a bubble beard," I told her, grabbing a handful and applying it to my chin. Kat went into a fresh set of giggles as she tried it herself.

She was between my legs, her back to me. My cock was standing straight up. I soaped up her body with my bare hands, feeling her ultra-soft skin. I wrapped my hands around her narrow torso and my fingertips ran over her tiny baby nips. They stiffened after I brushed over them a few times. 

"You know," I tried hoarsely, "maybe you could pretend to be my little kitty Kat for me. What does the kitty say?"

"Meow, meow, meow," she replied in a sweet sing-song, an up-and-down melody. It jogged something and I remembered. That collar! I hated to get up yet again. It occurred to me that I could maybe let the ritual go this year. How much longer could it really go on anyway?

I looked at my naked splashing daughter and felt an ache in my cock. If I was going this far already...and this was going to be one for the compilation video, too...I got up extremely quickly, just toweled my feet, found the sex toys box and the collar in seconds. I took the opportunity to peek out the window one more time. Jackie was still gardening away, hopefully oblivious.

I slipped back into the warm water behind Kat with my present for her. "Look at this cute kitty collar," I told her. "Let me put it around your neck. Then you can be a real kitty."

"Meow-meow-meow," she sang, not objecting at all. When it was fastened she put her two hands up in front of her, like paws. Like a collared pet, begging for a treat.

"I think a little kitty gets down on her hands and knees, too. I mean paws. Why don't you get down on all four paws? And you can be my sweet kitty Kat." She liked that idea and with some splashing got her knees tucked under her.

"That's right. You're a good kitty Kat, huh? Just lean forward to play with the duckies." She got into a crawl type position. "Lean down like a cat that's gonna pounce. That's right. Stick your butt up." She followed what I directed and presented herself to me. "Give me a growl like you're gonna pounce!"

"Grr, grr!" she said between laughing. I nudged her knees further apart. I couldn't stop myself, I held her butt cheeks in my hands and spread them open. Her baby pussy, her pristine asshole were open to me. I brought my face in close to stare. My hand went to my cock. Looking wasn't enough.

"Stay like this for a second, sweetie, ok? I'm going to wash you back here." She didn't mind. It was no big deal for her to stick her butt in the air for her dad. I couldn't understand what she was making the duckies say to each other but it was cute, and she was preoccupied. I put some soap on my bare hands, and I lathered up her backside. I slid my hand over her pussy lips, and pushed my thumb against her tight asshole. It gave more easily than I thought in the soapy bubbles and it slipped a tiny bit inside. She shivered.

I switched positions in the tub again so I was sort of kneeling but sitting. I was glad I'd got the model big enough for us both to move around. My hard cock was pointed right at her asshole. I leaned forward over her, enveloping her body. I let my cock first brush her and then I pressed it against her, so it pointed up and nestled between her butt cheeks. To distract her I started washing other parts of her body with the rag, her back and arms.

"Looks like you're having fun with those duckies," I said, as I kept leaning over her, helping keep up splashing activity with the ducks. She was still having fun and didn't show any discomfort, so I kept smushing my cock against her ass. I was desperate to do more. I maximized the contact between our slick bodies, so I covered her. I got more purposeful in my motions, and soon I was essentially having outercourse against her butt crack. 

Then she got quieter and stopped playing. I stopped moving to check on her. 

"Daddy, lemme go. Stop pressin' 'gainst my butt."

My heart dropped in worry. "Oh? What's wrong kitty Kat?" 

"I wanna sit down. My knees hurt." Ok, I told myself, we're fine. After all it's not comfy to kneel in the tub. I helped her to turn around.

"We're gonna fix that right up," I told her, hoping to fend off tears. "You know how? Daddy's gonna give it kisses. See this?" I brought my mouth down to her leg and gave her a big smack right on her knee. "One kiss to make it feel better. And now three kisses to make it..." I moved my mouth up her thigh. "One," then I was like two-thirds up her thigh, "two," and then in a drunken rush, "three!" I made playful growling noises, and dove headfirst into her pussy. I took the whole thing in my mouth and sucked on the tender lips for just a precious couple seconds. "All better!" I jumped up and shouted. She was laughing her head off.

Kat seemed only entertained and none the wiser, it was all just play. But, licking that sweet and tangy forbidden flavor off my lips, I could perceive that I was triggering a whole new level of risk. With a few words about my behavior to Jackie, there weren't words for how screwed I was...I was kneeling up in the tub now, facing Kat, my hard cock bobbing inches from her face. The anxiety wasn't enough to stop me. Not in this moment. There was no way I wasn't going to finish. I would at least try to stay careful.

"Do you think you can help daddy feel better too? I hit my leg and it's all sore now." It wasn't my leg. I didn't want to use any conspicuous, likely-to-be-repeated words. I held my cock up against my stomach, and pointed to the underside below the head. "This spot right here. Give it a little kiss." 

She leaned in but shyly. I let her take her time. A stillness fell over the water for the first time in a while. Then with a quick dart, she hurried forward and placed her lips right where I asked. My cock twitched unwillingly, bopping her on the nose and she jumped back, giggling. 

"It already feels better!" I encouraged her. "Now remember, can you count to three? Give it three more kisses, ok?"

She scrunched up her face for a second, then relaxed into a smile. "Yeah, I can help daddy's leg feel better." She leaned forward and this time I kept my cock still. She made a wet smacking kiss on the same spot.

"That's one," I told her. She pulled all the way back, smiled coyly at me, then dove right back down to press her lips against my shaft again.

"That's two," I said as she pulled back again. "And on the third one, make it a long kiss. Keep your mouth there for a minute and hold it, ok?"

She dipped down again. I was guiding her this time with my hand on her back. Her lips made contact with me again. "And that's three. Such a good kitten. Keep your mouth on there. Just for a minute." It took all my remaining shred of willpower not to push her further. I rubbed her back. For an amazing moment she stayed attached to my cock by the mouth, looking up at me and reveling in my praise. The collar added greatly to the effect. She pulled back with a thin string of drool. 

I had to catch my breath but I knew I had to wrap it up soon, too, before Jackie came inside. "Ok honey, I'm going to do my last rinse. We have to finish up before the water gets cold." I laid down fully stretched out on my back, and picked her up to straddle me, facing me. I shuffled her so that we were directly touching genitals, my cock right against my three-year-old daughter's squishy labia. I made a pretense of pouring water over myself to rinse off, but soon with one hand, then both, I was holding onto Kat, thrusting my hips so we slid against each other. The soap, water, and now precum made us quite slick.

It was the moment of Zen, the high I'd been chasing, daddy and daughter joined together in such perfection. She looked more focused and I realized she was pushing back slightly, too. I loved it. I was so happy that she was showing pleasure from the stimulation. She wanted me to grind against the top of her mound. I got more careless about keeping up the pretense and started rubbing harder.

Forcing myself to use just her tiny pussy for stimulation, no hands, I was edging so hard, barely avoiding crossing the threshold. But it was time. I held her under her armpits and pulled her to lay on top of me, chest to soapy chest. I finally let my hand touch my cock again. What an incredible relief. Thrusting the head directly against my daughter's vagina, the pleasure high rose up even further. It only took a few strokes. I tensed up and started spurting out cum, not quite suppressing a grunt. It shot against her pussy and dribbled between us. I squirted out a few more times; a rivulet of cum trickled down my side.

I was seeing stars, I needed a breather. I thrust my cock a few more times into the messy, cummy space between our tummies. It softened over a wonderful minute as my sweet and quiet daughter let me rub her back and kiss the top of her head.

The water was cooling. How long had it been? I switched into cleanup mode. I definitely remembered the choker on Kat's neck, and then I detached the selfie stick, taking them both back to their normal spots. I gave us a final standing rinse with the handheld showerhead, given what I'd just done in the bathwater, and patted down my naked little girl with a fluffy towel. Her pussy was a little red, I noticed. I needed to get her in PJ's ASAP before her mom saw that.

I held her hand to help her downstairs. We padded downstairs towards the smell of reheated chicken, where Jackie was back inside, in the almost-dark kitchen, punching numbers into the microwave. "You guys were up there a long time," she commented over the beeps.

"We were having too much fun with the rubber duckies, weren't we?" I said, putting a hand on Kat's wet head. She looked up at me, smiling but saying nothing. It struck me I might've really done it this time. Maybe she would remember and repeat everything I did. At this point, all I could do is try to build some positive associations with the evening. I put my arm around her mom and kissed her cheek, and the three of us shared a long hug in the dusky glow of the microwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get this chapter finished. I hope if you read this far you'll comment and let me know what you think!


	6. Year Four

It was almost Jackie's birthday. I used the occasion for a little test.

"Hey Kat," I asked our daughter, crouching to her level conspiratorially when Jackie left the room, "do you remember what a secret is?" She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, thought for a second and nodded yes.

"I got a special gift for mommy's birthday." I took out a jewelry box from my pocket and showed her the green-stone pendant inside. "See, look at the pretty necklace. I thought it could be from both of us. And you can sign your name on the card, too. But I'm going to keep it hidden in the cabinet up there, and you have to keep it a secret, ok? You can't tell mommy there's a necklace."

She smiled goofily and inscrutably and seemed to understand what I was asking, as I stashed it where we usually kept old appliance manuals. But it only took a few hours. From the next room, I overheard at the end of her string of chatter, "Mommy, I have to whisper something to you," followed by a hushed moment.

"What, back here?" asked Jackie. "Oh, I think that's...ohh."

We just laughed about the lost surprise of course; I hid my disappointment at the clear sign that Kat wasn't ready for keeping secrets. On the other hand, maybe there was a way I could turn it around. Maybe it was a teachable moment.

Before Kat could hold a controller I'd included her in my gaming habit. We tried to keep her away from screens as a baby but that certainly faded. And if we were going to just relax for a couple of hours anyway, I preferred playing video games together and explaining them over watching inane kids TV.

One afternoon Jackie was going out to get her hair styled. It was one of her few regular outings. I had gotten habituated to using the time for playing with Kat in a way that I wouldn't in front of my wife. I was antsy and horny all morning waiting for her to go. I flipped randomly through my phone, paced around with small chores. About thirty minutes before I expected her to leave, I ate a cannabis gummy bear, hoping it would kick in right after her departure. 

Within a few minutes though, Jackie went upstairs to get ready and I had a preview of my alone time with Kat. I indulged in tickling her, touching my fingers all over her body, rolling around with her, putting her in joyful hysterics. She was wearing tights as pants, and a tight t-shirt. I buried my face in her middle, making chomping noises, and pushed her shirt up to blow a strawberry. Then I went slower, made it more intimate, and rubbed my fresh-shaved face across her pure-soft tummy.

I realized almost too late Jackie was coming back in the room. I got up and was fully hard, and blushing. I kept my back to Jackie and was pretty sure I concealed myself. I was probably just paranoid, because she didn't say anything. She might've given me a weird look. It was difficult to say.

Regardless, as soon as Jackie was gone, Kat was tugging at my arm, jumping up and down. "Time for more Zelda! Zelda! Zelda!" She was getting used to the habit as much as I was. I picked her up to sit across my lap. While we waited for the game to load, I cuddled her close, nuzzling my face into the soft back of her neck. She smelled like warm chocolate-chip cookies and lavender. I kissed softly all around her neck. Finally steeped in her deliciousness, which I'd been hoping for and edging towards all morning, I was dizzy.

I rubbed my hand up and down her tummy, under her shirt, holding her to me. I started to rub her shoulders and arms. I took one of her bare feet in my hand, and interlaced my fingers between her toes. I zoned out, visualizing how easy it would be to just dip my hand into the front of her tights, casually, and massage her pussy. I almost came in my sweatpants without touching myself. Luckily I had situated a hoodie between my lap and Kat to avoid or at least delay some temptation.

As I slowed down from my initial rush, I worried again about what Jackie might've seen. I couldn't keep doing things for a quick thrill and risk getting caught. I had to stop it...or anyway, I had to stop doing it so recklessly. I had to start planning for the long term.

"Hey Kat," I dipped her back so we could make eye contact, "remember when I told you that secret about mommy's birthday?"

She looked up at me, wide-eyed, a little worried. "Yeah. She liked the green necklace."

"That's right. And we had a secret about it, too, remember that? I know you didn't know this because you're still little, but when you make a secret with mommy or daddy, it's extra special. So if mommy tells you a secret, you can't tell anyone at preschool. And you can't tell daddy. And if daddy gives you a secret, you don't tell mommy, or anybody at preschool. Just daddy. Secrets are good for special presents, like a birthday present. If you keep it secret, then it's a surprise. And a surprise can be a lot of fun, right?"

I was losing her as I tried to explain more. This was similar to how it went when I was explaining video games to her. She was a sponge for everything I said, but I tended to overwhelm her with concepts that were a stretch for her age. Still, she loved the attention. And I was pleased how easily she picked up on Zelda, she could handle some surprisingly advanced controls with guidance. The smallness of her hands was more of a limiter than anything else. It was hard to understand how I'd ended up with such an intelligent, naturally beautiful, perfect young daughter.

"Do you want to learn how to be extra good at secrets?" I asked her, petting her head like a cat. She nodded against my hand and chest. "How about we try a new one? What if we set up a practice secret, so you can learn how to get better at them?"

We were both reluctant to give up the warm closeness. Carefully shifting myself I paused the game and took her off my lap. I held her hand and we walked to the kitchen. I opened the pantry, reached up to the top shelf and got one of her favorites, a fun-size bag of Skittles. Then I took her to the living room to find a good spot.

"I'm gonna hide one green Skittle right here," I told her, opening an almost-never-used second drawer on an end table. "Then we can eat the rest of them."

"Can I get all the purple ones?"

"Yup, you can. Let's separate them out on the table." We sat on the couch and I let them plonk and scatter against the glass surface. Kat quickly made a rainbow of five piles. "Nice, there was a lot of purple in this bag. You take the purples and the yellows. And I'm gonna take this one green one, and put it right in this drawer here, see? And I'm gonna close it up. And we'll try a secret one more time. You remember what we just talked about, right?"

She nodded enthusiastically, chewing, somehow already purpled around her lips. "Last time we had a secret, there was a hidden necklace. But do you remember, you told mommy about it? So then it wasn't a secret anymore, and there wasn't a surprise. That's why you hear people talk about how to 'keep' a secret. You don't give it to anyone else. Not even mommy." 

I hadn't thought ahead of time how to teach secrecy to a four-year-old. But her eyes lit up with attention as I tried. I felt like we connected.

"So we're gonna keep this a secret, ok? Now it's just you and me know about the secret green Skittle in the drawer. And I'll tell you what. Let's make it interesting. If you keep the secret, if you don't tell mommy, or anyone else about it, for a whole day, I'll give you a whole bag of Skittles. Think you can do that?"

She smiled and nodded shyly. "Yeah. And maybe...Maybe if mommy does find it, we could maybe tell her, it got dropped there by accident..."

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea! But remember, the goal is to not tell her about it. It's a secret, just for you and me." 

I knew it would be a challenge. If a day was too much maybe we'd try an hour. Anyway, in the meantime I had a more immediate problem and only about an hour left to solve it. I excused myself to the bathroom, and, another part of the habit recently, from the back of a drawer I pulled out an expired but functional condom, a leftover from years before. I wrapped my semi-hard cock, put my pants back on and tucked myself upwards in my boxer briefs. I hurried back to Kat, telling her we should get back to gaming. I had something else I wanted to keep practicing with her, too.

I pulled her up to sit astride my left leg, her back to me. "Alright, what do you think, should we go on to the lava world?" I kept our attention directed up at the screen. Gradually, rhythmically, I tapped my heel up and down, pressing my thigh between her legs. I held her with my arm around her middle, while still using the controller, sitting straight up in my chair, trying to direct the pressure at just the right spot. I started conflating my onscreen movement and my leg's; sometimes when Link picked up a heart or a coin, or used his sword, I'd pulse extra against her.

As we ran across the mountain I rocked her steadily, holding her close. Imperceptibly, then more and more, she started pushing back against me in rhythm. It wasn't the first time I'd rubbed her like this, but she was being very responsive today. "Oh man, I think we have a boss guy coming up..." I warned. She stayed silent, breathing heavily, her mouth hanging open slightly. As I started the battle I yelled at the screen, and at the same time kept pulsing my heel up and down, encouraging little Kat to grind her tights-covered, preschooler pussy against my leg. The boss fight was a tough one and it was an equally difficult battle to keep my hands off my now fully engorged self.

The action in game crescendoed. With a lucky maneuver I barely reflected the last fireball with my shield. Kat went tense, and pressed herself down extra hard against me, stretching out her legs to the tips of her toes. With the action onscreen, it didn't seem odd for us to shout out, and groan, too. 

The boss was defeated, a cutscene started and I immediately dropped the controller. Gripping her bare stomach under her shirt, I felt her shudder against me. I stuck my other hand into my sweatpants. I really hoped she didn't notice but I was too far gone to do anything else but seek relief. I gave my cock a few discreet but hard pumps, in time with her humping my leg. It took almost no time. I started to cum along with my daughter, filling up the condom.

Everything quieted down so quickly. We breathed heavily against each other. I kissed the top of her head. With visible effort she swung her legs to sit side-saddle again, allowing her to rest her head against my chest. I stroked her cheek and she sighed deeply, and I did too. Onscreen, the local inhabitants of the lava world gratefully regained their sovereignty, their denouement a nice match to the mood.

She was ready for a nap after that. I needed a cup of coffee myself. I laid in bed with her to cuddle. "Don't forget about our daddy-daughter green Skittle secret," I whispered to her. She was asleep in my arms in minutes. Carefully extracting myself from her bed, still wearing the condom with a bulging reservoir tip, I had a few minutes to clean up. I'd had the webcam recording, from what I later found was a great angle, capturing both of us getting off hard. Personally, that was my best video that year; the simultaneous orgasm felt like a rare and proud achievement. 

But there is a sort of post-script I should add. Much as I enjoyed making and rewatching that gaming video, and a few other ones I made throughout the year, I did not have anything in the triple-X style of prior years. This issue was actually on my mind quite a lot, obsessively even. Amazingly, the green Skittle stayed almost secret, all that day, and we had more and better secret successes after that; but time went by so fast, and at the end of the year I still didn't think she was ready for this next, more advanced kind of secret. Or maybe I wasn't.

A few nights before her fifth birthday I resorted to my desperation plan. It was a kind of cheat but it felt like the only way. I waited for a night when Jackie had to sleep early for an early morning. And I put Kat to bed with a nighttime juice drink. I'd mixed in a careful, child's dose of the sleeping and pain pills we'd acquired in our cabinet over the years. I put the old baby monitor next to my wife. She was soon snoring gently. I waited another 60 minutes then tiptoed upstairs, and crouched silently outside my daughter's room, my phone in one pocket, the pink pet collar in the other. In the otherwise silent house I could hear both of them breathe. I pushed Kat's well-oiled door open, avoided the creaky floorboard, and stood over her. I touched her chest, and shook her. Her breathing stayed even, her eyes closed. I propped up my phone on her bedside table. I had a self-imposed time limit of five minutes, starting right, as I tapped the red record button...now.


	7. Year Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this story is entirely fiction, and I don't endorse any of the behaviors.

"Daddy! Daddy!" An adorable little girl in pigtails, far too grown up to be my daughter, pulled away from her mom at the airport waiting area and ran up to me. It'd only been two weeks but was that really her? She rammed into me headfirst below my stomach and wrapped her arms around the top of my legs.

"Hey kitty Kat!" I put my stuff down to pick her up, supporting her butt with my palm spread across the seat of her overalls. Jackie walked over, smiling. I kissed her, and she took one of my bags so we could head to the car.

Kat wrapped her arms around my neck and started going. "So, once we get back, I got it all planned out. First you're gonna see the new flowers me and mommy put in. They're really pretty. And then, mommy said we could have mac and cheese, but I don't hafta get the crunchy stuff. And when we finish, we have choco mint ice cream for dessert. Then we can do one hour of Mario. And then we can read three stories..."

"Wow! You really have it all figured out!" Jackie and I exchanged wide-eyed, semi-amused looks. I could see the tiredness in her eyes, and relief too as someone else took up Kat's attention.

This was my second business trip since a slight promotion. My new job meant at least a week a month out of town. It was difficult being away from family, but probably harder on Jackie. She had to juggle her job and being a single parent to a half-day kindergartner. I was lounging over hotel breakfasts and zoning out in mindless meetings. The evenings were something I looked forward to especially; I avoided going out with coworkers, and finally had the privacy to sit in my hotel room with my laptop, and organize my old footage of me and Kat.

Maybe that's why Kat looked so much older. I'd spent a lot of time over the past two weeks obsessing over the videos where she was still a toddler, or younger. "You're getting so grown up," I told her with a squeeze. "Soon you'll be in charge. Not yet!" I play-bit her, cookie-monster style, and piled us into the car.

We drove home. After getting housekeeping and takeout every day, I admit that I felt let down to see the place was a mess and dinner needed work. I tried not to be rude or judgmental, but I couldn't stop myself tidying up and cleaning dishes.

"You don't need to do all that. You just got home," Jackie told me, caressing my arm. With Kat occupied at the TV while we were in the kitchen, she started showing more affection. "Maybe we can sneak off for some alone time soon? Once she gets off to bed? Or sooner?"

"Yeah, maybe we can think about that," I nuzzled into her neck. I was really actually quite horny and pent-up. After jerking off multiple times every night for the first week, I stopped myself, and didn't cum for the last four days of my trip. I had badly wanted to, alone with my laptop and videos. But saving it up felt important.

"I brought some good wine," I told her, breaking her grasp. I got out two glasses and poured generously. We chatted about our weeks while dinner cooked. Then we pulled Kat away from the Disney channel and sat together at the table.

As Kat hinted earlier, this decent-enough dish of Jackie's was a baked mac and cheese with crunchy bread crumb topping on one side for the parents, and one side plain for the kid. Well, I got lots of crumbs stuck to the spatula when I got my helping. So when Jackie got seconds for Kat...

Kat took a moment of poking in disbelief at the macaroni to build up to the seriousness of what had occurred. "I told you I didn't want the crunch!" She went into a full tear-streaked meltdown. She wouldn't eat a bite more. She wouldn't believe that it was really very few crumbs which had been long since scraped off. Even when we relented with an entirely new plate, nothing. We had made an affront to her and she would now only provoke and escalate. Really, I knew from recent experience, she had just been looking for an excuse to antagonize Jackie. We bargained for dessert, and she finally agreed to take one bite. She chewed it interminably then spit most of it out down the bib of her overalls.

Kat remained in a bad mood after dinner throughout cleanup and wouldn't say anything to either of us except grunts. I couldn't change the subject to school or anything else. Jackie took it personally; I figured it was just acting out and no big deal. That seemed to annoy Jackie more. Once the dishes were away I put on the TV and kept the wine flowing.

"Come on, you've had to be responsible all week. Two weeks even. Here." I topped her off, again. "I'll stay the designated sitter. Enjoy yourself." 

Our daughter was calm now, immersed in her iPad. It was a touchy topic between Jackie and me, how addicted Kat seemed to have grown to the device, but in the interest of salvaging some relaxation from the night, no one objected. We'd been saving some shows to watch together on the DVR, and with Kat distracted we didn't feel bad watching some age inappropriate sitcoms.

Jackie was almost nodding off from the time we got to the couch, plus she was responsive to my frequent prompts for her to have a drink. I'd picked a high ABV version of Jackie's favorite wine and I could tell she was ready for major sleep. It got to be Kat's bedtime, and we hadn't done anything to get her ready. But it was Friday, I reminded us, and we had no early commitments tomorrow.

Jackie protested that she was only resting her eyes, to no one's question. I half-carried her up to our room. With promises that I would take care of Kat and join her in a while, I made sure she was comfy and tucked in. I switched into a t-shirt and boxers too, turned off the lights and closed the door behind me.

My heart was racing as soon as my back was to the door. I hurried into Kat's room to grab her PJ's, then into the guest room, where I pulled the pink BDSM collar from its hidden box. I had my old phone and a brand new one, one with a great camera and one even better. I'd try to get two angles tonight.

I ran downstairs to Kat. She was still on the couch, on her stomach with her chin propped up in her fist, transfixed by the glowing tablet, kicking her bare feet in the air. I felt that druglike rush, alone in the room with her. Hovering a few feet away, I stared at her tiny butt, tight in her overall shorts that ran far up her separated thighs. 

No one was looking now. I could set the rules. My hand gripped my cock in my pocket. I could feel it hardening with every pulse. I snapped out of it, but Kat was ignoring me anyway. I set up my old phone with a good view of the couch then went around the half-wall to the kitchen.

I pulled out Kat's favorite mint-chocolate ice cream. I put a small scoop in a bowl, just a big spoonful really, and took it out to her. "I bet you're still hungry since you didn't eat much dinner, huh?"

She looked back and forth between me and the screen. "Wait. Hold on." I was right, but she was torn between the iPad and getting a treat. I sat behind her, and she rushed to press more buttons. "Wait, wait. Ok."

"One problem. Mommy said you couldn't have any dessert. But I was thinking there's one way we might be able to get around that." I showed her the collar, and quizzed her. "What's the pink necklace mean?"

"It means it's time to play kitties. And that's when we keep secrets."

I was pleased. There had been a lot of repetition and practice, and it had stuck, even after two weeks.

"Exactly. Here, let me help you put it on. Perfect! Well, I happen to have this bowl of tasty frozen milk that I can't give to my daughter, but I could give to a kitty cat. And I don't have a spoon. You've gotta eat it like a kitty would." She was fine with that idea. With the bowl directly over my lap, she went right in face first. She lapped with her little tongue, and tried to bite it. She licked the plate and got a ton all over her face.

"It looks like this kitty's got a sticky face now. I've gotta clean you up, like the momma cat would clean her baby kitty. Remember, you've got the pink collar on now, so you have to stay super quiet, ok?"

I pulled the bowl away and she sat up. I kissed the top of her head. Then I made my way lower with my mouth. "We don't want mommy to find out you were having ice cream, ok?" I whispered in her ear. "I've gotta clean you up with my tongue 'cause you're sticky." 

I started licking around her mouth, catching the minty green rivulets falling from the sides of her mouth with my tongue. I sucked her chin into my mouth; sticky, messy, minty, unbelievably soft. She was demure, though she jumped when my tongue ran directly across her lips. She pursed them tight, wide-eyed in shock but restrained-laughing, making an "Mmph!" noise.

I shushed her again. "If mommy wakes up and finds out about the pink necklace, we're both in big trouble, remember?" I whispered urgently. "But if we keep it quiet, and keep it secret, you can get more ice cream, ok? /And/ maybe you can stay up a little longer. Even though it's already after bedtime. /And/ maybe you can use the iPad. But you have to stay quiet, and do everything I say, ok? Say that you promise."

"I promise," she responded, matching my hushed urgency.

"First thing. If we're really gonna play kitties, and have more ice cream, we need somewhere warm and fun to play." I spread out our oversized sherpa blanket across the couch, soft side up. "And we gotta get comfy too. I brought your PJ's down. But since mommy's not here, we can just take our clothes off."

I unsnapped the fasteners of her overalls and pulled them down. I helped her step out of them, leaving her in her green t-shirt and blue, Anna-from-Frozen panties. I could've lingered longer, but Kat took the initiative and lifted off her shirt, tugged down her panties, and plopped down unceremoniously next to me on the blanketed couch, naked except for the pink choker.

I bit my lip. How could I ease into the next part? "Ice cream, ice cream!" she half-whispered impatiently. I noticed she was rocking back and forth, sitting on her hands in a characteristic way I recognized as always meaning one thing.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom first. Go ahead - use the downstairs quick, then come back, and I'll have more ice cream ready. Make sure you wipe real good," I added after her. She paused and looked back over her shoulder wryly at my last remark then hurried on. I went and added another spoonful to the bowl. Then I took off my own clothes, keeping them in close access with Kat's, just in case Jackie woke up and checked on us. Both my phones were ready for recording, too.

I heard Kat flush, then she ran noisily, nakedly back to me. "Ice cream, ice cream!" she chanted in a restrained yelling whisper. I shushed her.

"We have to stay quiet for mommy!" I reminded her. "First we're gonna play kitties, and then more ice cream. Remember what the daddy cat does for the little kitten after she goes pee?" I put the ice cream on the coffee table and knelt in front of the couch, in front of Kat. I took both of her skinny ankles and she let me pull her legs apart. Her pussy looked tinier than before, proportionately much smaller to her body than when she was younger.

"Purr purr purr," I sing-songed, moving my hands under her thighs, and scooting her towards me. "Let's see how clean my little baby kitten is. And if she's a super quiet kitty, she can have that ice cream. Can you lock it up for the ice cream?" I turned the imaginary key in the lock over my mouth, and fixed my new phone for recording, before I slipped my hand back. She nodded. I looked in her eyes; I tried to portray confidence but I was so nervous.

"Don't worry Daddy," Kat whispered to me, comfortingly. "I wiped really good down there."

"That was so sweet of you, kitten." I leaned in and gave her a kiss directly on the lips, then gave them a quick lick, eliciting a giggle and another gentle shush from me. "The momma cat has to use her tongue all over you to get you clean, right? Open up so I can taste some of that ice cream. But quiet, now." She obligingly opened her mouth. I slipped my tongue inside, and explored her mouth. I had never kissed my daughter like this before. She tasted cool and sweet. Her uncertain tongue flitted around, figuring out how to react to mine.

"Now I'm going to clean you up in your secret place." I shuffled down. "Spread it out so I can see your princess parts. There we go." I moved into place. I took the chance to observe her pussy up close, spreading her plump little labia, and then instinctively rubbing the top of her mound in a small circle. I gently kept it up for a minute, leaning my face close, breathing hotly onto her pussy. Finally I began to feel her joining the rhythm, pressing back against my hand, just perceptibly. I immediately encouraged it.

"That's right. You wanna keep making it feel like that. You wanna make it feel good. And now when I clean you down there it should feel good, too." 

Finally I stuck my tongue out, and starting from the bottom of her slit, I licked carefully up to where my fingers kept rubbing. Her lips were soft and squishy, and delicate, when I sucked one in my mouth, tasting of some indescribable little girl taste, earthy and tangy and pure. I kept licking her, up and down. I pointed the tip of my tongue at my five-year-old's vagina, trying to dart it inside. The tiny hole was too small even for that. Her opening tightened and relaxed against my tongue in time.

From our practice on my lap, we had gotten used to a rhythm once she got started. I kept licking, sucking, and massaging her pussy, gently so as not to leave a mark, but still increasing in intensity. With my head deep between her legs now, and my hands on both butt cheeks, I encouraged her to hump and grind against my mouth. It only took two minutes. Her breathing got rapid and her whole body stiffened, and she pressed one last time into my face, hard, and held it. I kept lapping at her, but then slowed and slowed, until she was totally limp. I looked up at her.

"Wow, you did an amazing good job," I praised her. "It makes daddy happy to make his little girl happy. Now we'll get that ice cream, but we'll do it in a way you can make daddy happy too."

She looked a little frazzled and winded, but with a deep breath she smiled and agreed. I got the slightly melty ice cream off the coffee table. Up to this point, though naked, I'd been trying to minimize and hide my hard cock to keep from intimidating Kat. I sat on the couch next to her, sitting sideways with my knees up. I set up Kat so she was between my legs, and I put the bowl between us, and a phone nearby.

"I'm gonna put some ice cream on the end of my boy part. And then you can eat as much of it as you can, but you have to use my boy part instead of the spoon."

I pointed my erection down at the bowl. I dipped the head in a meltier part, coating it in minty green. "Here you go. Lick it clean." Coming alert again, with less hesitation than I expected, she leaned in and ran her tongue directly over the top of my cockhead. She lapped at it from every angle with full, long licks. My penis was soon spotless and shiny with spit.

"Nice job, it's all gone. See, this way it tastes good for you, and it feels good for daddy. Here, let's get you a bigger bite. Whoa, that's cold..." I smeared a chunk of ice cream on my cockhead, over the bowl. She opened her mouth wide, and began to take my cock properly in her mouth. Unfortunately when she tried to go further, it pushed the ice cream down back into the bowl.

"I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If you can just get the whole head into your mouth, you can use the spoon. How's that? Open up as wide as you can, and see how much you can get inside."

She agreed. She made a real effort, and stretched to fit. But it was more and more after her bedtime. She was showing increasing post-cum tiredness.

"Actually, it's ok. Just hold your mouth still for a minute. Try to keep your teeth off so they don't scratch it." I took one of her pigtails in each hand, near the base. Holding her gently in place, I began to slide my cock between her lips, forward and back, just a few centimeters.

I was on the verge of cumming. Finishing in her mouth would be amazing. But this was prime filming time and I had to be a completionist. I pulled away, Zen-like. I filmed her finishing the last few bites of ice cream in the nude. Then I got ready for the last part.

"You know what? With you getting so much older now, I think instead of just playing kitties, when we have the collar on, you can be the mommy cat, and I can be the daddy cat." I took the empty bowl from her, put it back on the table, and leaned her back on the blanket. "Relax for a second. You're tired, aren't you?" I laid her back on the plush blanket, but kept her legs spread in a missionary position. I knelt over her, my cock bobbing. "Let me give you a massage." I started rubbing her arms and legs, slowly, as she seemed to relax. I ran my fingers over her flat chest, and rolled her nipples between my fingers, making them harden. I picked up her bare foot, and gently spread her toes with my cock. I touched her all over, trying to rub her in ways that she reacted to with pleasure. 

I could've kept playing for hours, but her eyelids drooped. I'd been taking way too long and had to wrap it up.

I couldn't believe I'd held out this long. I shifted and pointed my cock at Kat's pussy. "This is how mommy and daddy show they love each other," I whispered in her ear. I pushed forward and pressed my cock forward, just colliding softly with her vulva. "See, the mommy's girl part and the daddy's boy part hug and kiss each other, like this." I rubbed the underside of my cock against her slit; she was only slightly, girlishly moist, but I was drooling precum for lubricant. 

I started driving my penis against my young daughter's pussy, the next closest thing to fucking her. I kept doing it quietly, though, in pulses. I stroked her hair and tried not to give away my intensity; I enveloped her with my body and humped desperately against her mound. But I also tried to make it seem like this was a calm, natural bedtime activity. "You make me feel even better than mommy does," I whispered, continuing to push forward and back.

I used one hand to bring the phone close. With the other, I let myself touch my cock, something I'd avoided for days and tonight had been madness, waiting for this moment. 

"This is something that's usually just for mommies and daddies. The daddy shares his special seed with the mommy." I started jerking myself off against her, and felt unleashed, electrified, and started pushing against her vagina, hard, knowing there was no viable entrance there obviously but still pushing hard enough to move Kat down the couch. With only a few more strokes, staring at my little girl, dimly perceiving the extremeness of the moment, I started to cum. The multi-day load felt like a huge volume, and it thickly coated Kat's pussy, and streamed down her butt onto the blanket. I had sort of managed to keep my cool, from Kat's perspective, except the heavy breathing; I kept lazily thrusting forward, drooling out more thick dribbles of cum on my daughter's pussy. 

I luxuriated in the cummy mess between us for a minute, moving over to spoon Kat, and not worrying about our juices going into the blanket, which I'd throw in the wash overnight. It was so tempting to stay there. Sadly, I knew it was the time of highest danger, when it would be most difficult to cover up if Jackie woke up unexpectedly. 

I couldn't stay long. I could stay a while. In less than five minutes Kat had fallen asleep, curled up naked into my side. The wet wipes were within arm's reach on the table, and the pajamas were in a neat pile still on the floor. In the near-perfect quiet, there was no reason to think Jackie would come down. It was the time I'd wanted so badly, there with Kat, and I treated myself to the risk of lingering. I sniffed her hair deeply and cuddled her close to me, and let my mind buzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far. I'm always looking for feedback - I hope you'll comment, or see my email in my profile.


End file.
